The present invention relates to an assembly for connecting two adjacent cooling modules and, more particularly, a field joint for connecting two vertically adjacent evaporative cooling modules.
The present invention addresses a need in connecting two vertically adjacent evaporative cooling modules in devices such as cooling towers. A concern in connecting such vertically adjacent modules is the need to seal the modules to prevent the operating liquid, which is usually water, from exiting between the two adjacent modules.
Cooling towers are frequently comprised of vertically stacked components or modules. Such modules usually contain evaporative cooling equipment such as fill, which is usually referred to as a direct cooling module, or a plurality of coils through which a liquid to be cooled passes, with such a liquid being cooled indirectly by the passage of water over the outside of the coil. As the cooling liquid, which is usually water, passes vertically through the vertically adjacent cooling tower modules, it can be readily understood that it is desirable to keep the cooling water within the cooling tower itself.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a field joint for use between vertically adjacent cooling tower modules.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a field joint for use between vertically adjacent cooling tower modules that seals the modules so as to keep the working liquid within the cooling tower.